


Impregnating My Little Brother

by Sweet_toothSammy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_toothSammy/pseuds/Sweet_toothSammy
Summary: Jason and Spencer Smith are brothers, aged seventeen and twelve. Both boys live an easy life, with pretty much the freedom to do anything they want. So Jason, the elder brother, decides one day that he wants a family. And who better to create such than with his loving little brother.Jason figures that his family won't care about him knocking up Spencer. They may be kids, but since they live in a secluded area, he could make things work.But first things first, Jason has to get Spencer to agree to carry his child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone nor encourage this kind of behavior in real life, this is all just for the sake of writing fiction. So with that please turn back if you are underage or if this kind of content is illegal in your country.

Jason Smith was your average American teenage boy.

Thinking about sex, hanging out with friends, jerking his meat when he could, the works. Jason himself looked average in every sense of the word; Brown eyes, brown hair, fair skin, 5'10" and a lengthy dick standing at 8 inches, erect. But what set Jason aside from other boys his age was an unhealthy mind that was set on impregnating his little brother, Spencer.

Spencer Smith was a bit different than his older brother. Although they were completely blood related, Spencer had a more innocent, feminine-like air about him. With the same brown hair and eyes as Jason, Spencer kept his hair a little bit more longer while Jason kept his short on the sided but longer on top. Regardless of the slight differences, but boys knew what looked good on them.

* * *

I lazily stroked my dick through my jeans as I laid on the top bunk of mine and Spencer's room. It was a lazy afternoon with not much to do besides waste away on the couch playing video games. But I chose to spend that time in my room, well, not just 'my' room. While we do live in a decent sized house, with enough bedrooms for a family of four, Spencer always preferred to bunk with me. Spencer, is my little brother, my little angel. I fell in love the first time I saw and carried him in my arms. Our parents aren't really involved in our lives, so we're left alone, pretty much all the time. So I have a lot of time to think to myself and spend time with Spence.

Most of my friends have left our small town since the summer holidays started. But I stayed back to put a plan in motion.

That plan is to impregnate Spencer and start a family with him.

Just the thought of my little brother, swelling up with my kid, makes my dick constrain in my jeans. So for the last few months, I've been especially nice to Spencer, who just smiled wider and thanked me a lot more often. It wasn't hard to win my brother over, not with a few presents and compliments. I've been saying 'I love you' to him a lot, which never fails to make him blush. I've also been viewing him a little differently, not just with my perverse mind, but through the beauty that was all his doing.

I love how his face is a little more rounded than mine, or how his body still has a little bit of baby fat even at twelve years old. I find that I'm always listening in to his voice whenever he says something and how his laugh brightens up the room. I love the way he gets all pouty when he compares his body to mine; how I'm more taller and muscular compared to his slim and shorter figure.

I suppose you could say that I've always been a little more affectionate with Spencer since he was born. More than what other brothers were comfortable with. But with Spencer, it was just easier. Since he was born, I always give him hugs and kisses to show him I was proud or happy. And he's never turned down a kiss.

Lately, I've been trying to put in a little more 'love' into what we do together.

Like hugging Spencer for a few seconds longer, kissing him on the cheek more often and it only escalated up from there.

I once pulled our bodies really close together when we hugged. As he pushed his head into my chest, I thread my fingers through his soft hair. Then, I let my hands roam all over his body. Just the other day, I slid my hands down his back to rest above his sweet little ass. Spencer didn't say anything, but the brushing of his groin against my leg sure did.

He was having 'those' kinds of thoughts. And thank god he was.

Now that I knew he was opening up to the idea of sex, I needed to coax him a little more. So for all of last week, I tested the waters of getting sexual with my little brother.

"Jay, why are you in my bed?" Spence asked while we were getting ready for bed, one night.

"I've been hitting the ceiling and wall in my sleep." I knew it was a weak lie, but I needed something. "Guess I'm just gettin' too big for the top bunk."

"So...could I sleep with you?" I did my best puppy-dog eyes and knew, by the pause in his response, that I had him.

"I guess." Spencer said as he walked into our connected bathroom to change. Once he opened the door and stepped out, wearing his lead patterned pajama bottoms and yellow t-shirt, I scooted over on his bed and opened up the covers.

But then he tried climbing onto the ladder to the top bunk.

"Wait, come here." Spence looked at me with confusion, but let me guide him to the spot next to me without complaint. I like to sleep in sweats and a t-shirt, much like Spence. But soon, I was hoping that sleeping that Spencer and I would be sleeping in the nude from then on.

When Spencer got himself comfortable with his back to me, I laid the blanket over us and snuggled up to his body with mine pressed against his.

"Jason?" He whispered while I encircled his fragile frame with my toned arms.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Spence's question really did through me for a loop.

"Why can't a big brother be nice to his little brother?" I decided to ask instead.

There was a pause, before Spencer answered. "Because all my friends have big brothers that don't really like them. And my friends really don't like their brothers either. So...."

"So why am I being so nice." I finished for him, to which Spence nodded. With this, I pulled Spencer over so that he was on his back and that I could lean, halfway over him. I focused my eyes on his, even in the dark, as I said my answer.

"Because I love you." I said with all seriousness I could muster. But it was like he was hearing it for the first time, the 'I love you' I said this time, only seemed to make Spence turn his head and not look at me.

I can't be too sure, but I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes become all glassy; almost as if he was about to cry.

"Spencer I've loved you since the day you were born." I confessed as I turned his head to look at me again. And now that I had his attention again, it was time to up the mush factor.

"When I saw this beautiful face, I knew I had to protect it, whatever the cost."

"Stop it." Spence giggled as he tried to turn his head away again, but I pulled him towards me again.

"I'm dead serious, Spencer." I used his full name, so that he knew I was serious. "I love you so much it hurts." Now he looks like he's about to cry again.

"You are my little brother, my little cheerleader....my rock. No other person in this world means as much as you do, to me. I love you, Spencer Smith, so don't you forget it." And just for good measure, I kissed him on the head and squashed him in a hug that threatened to give me a boner.

Well, too late.

* * *

The night after my confession to Spencer, we slept together in the same bed after that, and he never reached for the top bunk again. Now that Spencer and I sleep together, I've started a habit of placing my hand over his lower abdomen; patiently waiting for the right moment I could get Spencer in bed and fuck him long and hard.

Tonight, I'm going to try my first crack at seducing my little brother.

Our parents were out on a date night, which meant that Spence and I had the place to ourselves until tomorrow. So for the last few hours, I've been tidying the place up, spraying down the couches with something sweet-smelling and wiping up a bowl of popcorn.

I know that Spencer is a sucker for romantic films, so I put just that into the Netflix search bar and chose the first one that I saw. And once I knew Spence was coming around to inspect the smell of popcorn, I had knew that I would be getting some, tonight.

"Did you make popcorn?" He asked with a kittenish tilt of his head, a thing he does to seem cuter when he wants something. And lo and behold it works, every damn time.

"Yep, I was just going to watch a movie, you wanna join?" Spencer's eyes lit up like Christmas and nodded quickly. After he made himself comfortable on the couch, a pulled the throw blanket off the edge and wrapped up the both of us.

"What're we watching?"

The title of 'The Notebook' came up, answering Spencer's question, and with that, we dived into the movie.

* * *

About halfway into the movie, Spencer and I had adjusted ourselves so that Spence was laying with his back against my front. In this position, it was really hard to keep myself from popping a boner and taking my brother right on the couch.

I probably could, but if Spence was a screamer, like I hope he was, we might just cause our non-existent neighbors call the cops.

Spencer was totally engrossed in the movie, while I on the other hand, had started to let my hands travel all over his body. It took me a second to realize I was doing this, but when I did, I turned it up; hoping to steer the even where I wanted.

"She's got nothing on you." I whispered into Spence's ear before kissing the side of his face.

"Thanks." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it, even as Spencer leaned his head back and rested his head next to mine. And I could feel it, the hesitation of him leaning in to kiss me on the mouth.

I didn't give him time to consider, I slotted my lips against his and held his chin tenderly with my right hand.

It was amazing.

Spencer had the softest lips, I've ever kissed (even if he's the only person I've ever kissed) and the sounds he made were incredible. He made these tiny little squeaks, like a mouse, but soon let out this hum of content and relaxed. As we brushed out lips together, I turned it up a little more so that we were full on making out. Spencer was obviously new to this, but the kid was a quick learner.

As I moved my head lightly to the side, he did the same so that we had better access to each others mouth.

I moaned a bit when he slipped his tongue out and pushed into my mouth with a new eagerness I didn't think he had. But now that he did, the little tease, was putting both hands behind my head and pulling us closer together. Challenge accepted.

I pulled the blanket off us once I felt we were getting a bit too hot, and placed my hands on his hips. Now that he had better access, Spencer pulled himself up, without breaking our kiss, to straddle my waist and continue to lay siege on my mouth.

"Jason." Spencer groaned into our kiss when I brushed our crotches together. My clothed erection needed to breed badly, and it knew my brother was ripe for the picking. So my next move, was to pick him up and carry him to our room.

Once in our room, I gently laid Spencer down on the sheets of our bed, still without breaking the kiss, and crawled on top of him.

"Jason I-"

"Shh." I cut him off, not wanting this to end right here.

"Just let it happen." I said as I attacked his neck.

Most of our friends were gone for summer break, mom and dad wouldn't care to ask and we live in such a small town, barely anyone would notice a twelve-year-old's neck being all marked up. So I nipped, sucked and bit into little Spencer's fair skin and marked him as mine.

"Jason..." There it was again, but I knew that I could't go farther than this.

"What?" My tone came out a little frustrated, but Spencer's body just had the affect on me.

"It's just....you do know that I, that I can carry-"

"Yeah," I whispered into his ear, earning a shiver from him, "that's why I'm doing this."

I heard the breath catch in Spencer's throat, but had a line to settle his worries, memorized, rehearsed and ready to convince.

"I want this," I said while placing a hand on his flat stomach, "to grow with my kid."

Spencer's eyes widened at the thought, but I felt his dick twitch along with it.

"I wanna knock you up with our own kid, Spence. I'm ready for fatherhood, but I want you as my wife." Spence didn't say anything, but his expression did calm down somewhat.

"Just think, how hot you'll look, all pregged up with your own brother's baby growing inside you." Spencer didn't give anything away, so I continued. "And it isn't going to be just the one, I want a big family. Put as many babies inside you as we can."

I cupped Spencer's bulge with one hand while I held myself up with the other, still staring down Spencer who kept his poker-face; until I started rubbing the outside on his bulge.

"As my wife, I promise you the best life a husband could give. But first, I gotta know what you say to all that." I could feel sexual air disappear as a long silence went by and still, Spencer didn't say anything. Just as I accepted rejection and got up to get off Spence, the bastard pulled me back down and kissed me, deeply.

"Yes, Jason, I'll carry your-our kids." Spence smiled as he leaned in to kiss me again. "And be your wife." He giggled, actually fucking giggled while I thought my life was over.

"You little ass." I scolded him playfully, kissing the daylights out of him as we fell back into the bed.

"You ready?" I asked as the musk of our kissing got us in the mood again. Spencer nodded and trailed his hands down the front of my torso. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I grabbed the hem of Spence's light blue t-shirt and pulled over his head in one swift motion. What I saw was better than all the porn in the world.

Laying half-naked in front of my was my little brother and his pert, pink nipples and smooth skin on display. I took my time kissing every inch of his skin while I palmed my dick through the pants I had on. But soon I had my clothes off, as Spence watched me strip in front of him.

Maybe he was always just spying on my body when he got jealous. I kept myself in shape through playing various sports and spending an hour of two in the gym. So my body is well defined and starting to bulge with muscles.

"Damn." Spencer breathed as I crawled back on top of him, brushing my briefs-covered dick against his shorts-covered one.

"Jason, please..."

"Please what?" I asked, knowing full-well what he wanted.

"F-fuck me." Spence stuttered like a girl with a crush. I could only obey.

As I slowly unzipped Spencer's shorts and pulled them down, I kept my eyes on Spence's the entire time; letting him know that I wanted his first time to be special. This is my first time too, but it always felt more so with the bottom. I kept my smirk in check when I saw the printed animal boy-briefs my little brother wore, after I pulled down his shorts. In all honest, it was kinda cute, but it was a different story when those came off too.

Now I like to keep my pubes shaven and smooth, it helps keeps the bad smell away. But Spencer didn't have any pubes, even for a twelve years old.

My little brother must be a late bloomer to have a hairless pubic mound, yet a steadily grown dick, and turn me on this badly. And what was a bonus was his hairless pink cherry. 

When I looked up to meet Spencer's expression, he was looking away with a pink face and pained expression. But knowing the pressures of teen-hood, I kissed his worries away as I tugged on his dick a few times. Spence grabbed onto my jerking arm while I worked him close to orgasm. Tonight, I wanted to absolutely ruin him.

"Baby, this next part is gonna hurt a bit, but trust me, it'll get better." I learned how to prep my lover through sex from a few videos online, but I had yet to see how well this did in real life. I just hoped it didn't hurt too badly for Spence.

Getting off of the bed for a second, I hunched over the end table next to our bunk beds and dug around inside for a little bottle of lube a bough a while back. I always knew that I wanted to fuck my little brother senseless since puberty, but I didn't think it would require a fake ID to buy lube. But luckily, I managed to figure something out, and now, I was about to impregnate Spencer; my underage little brother.

"Now, if it gets to be to much, just let me know, alright?"

"Okay, I love you." Spencer said as I popped open the cap.

"I love you." I set to work opening up Spencer, just like I saw in the video. Using on finger and working it in slowly. Spencer asked me to stop a few times, but gradually got used to it and gave me a nod to continue. Once I was up to three fingers and sucking his dick, I stopped and pulled away.

Spencer whimpered at the loss of contact, making me smirk at my silly little brother.

"This is it, Spence. No going back." I said as I lined my cock up with Spencer's hole. But all he did was circle his arms around my neck and kiss me.

I pushed in gently, worried that I might cause bleeding like I read in stories. But all that happened was my dick sinking into Spencer's hot ass and the occasional groan from my brother.

"Oh, that feels good." Spence said while his face contorted into an expression of pleasure and pain. His back arched as I angled my dick to slid in at an upward thrust. Must have hit his prostate.

"Oh fuck, Jason. That spot, that spot." Spence moaned while I thrusted in and out of him slowly. I watched Spencer's face change into one that was flat out pleasure and impatience. His point was made when he wrapped his legs around my waist and started fucking his hips into mine.

"Jesus, Spence, slow down." I chided weakly as Spencer's hot-velvet hot ate my dick again and again.

"But I wan't Jay, I want a baby. Your baby." Holy fucking shit, this kids is crazy.

"Impregnate me, Jason. I want it, I want your baby. Please, just please, fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Spencer saying all these dirty words really got me riled up, so I started thrusting faster.

"Yeah ya like that?" I said through gritted teeth as my hips slapped against his.

"I love it. Oh FUCK!" Spencer cried as I hit that special spot again. And once I found it, my dickhead beat the fuck out of it.

"OH MY GOD, JASON! YES, YES, YES!" I had my brother on the ropes now. He was close and so was I.

"Come for me baby, mix your juice with mine and start our family." That did it for both of us.

"JASON!!!" Spencer screamed in a high pitch as I thursted into him one last time, and unloaded two weeks worth of cum into my little brother. The feeling came from my balls, shot up and through my dick like lightening, and finally invaded Spencer's anus in steaming hot buckets of cum, meant to fertilize his insides. It felt like I came for hours on end as Spence and I hugged each other close, almost like we were trying to become one person. When I felt the last of my baby-batter leave me, my body fully relaxed onto Spencer's and we laid there for a long time.

At first, I thought he fell asleep, but when I felt his kisses on the top of my head, I looked up and caught his lips.

"That was fucking amazing." He cussed as he pushed my sweaty hair back. I did the same with his hair and soon enough, we were laughing. I don't know why, but we were.

I never thought things could end up so well.

I just fucked my brother and 99% positive I got him knock up, with my baby.

I just lost my virginity to the love of my life.

And hopefully, I have a kid in nine month. Life couldn't be more perfect.

 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that!


	2. Ready for Adult Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Jason and Spencer made love for the first time, Jason continues with his conquest of creating a family. All the usual warnings apply. Enjoy the chapter.

I couldn't begin to thank the almighty for the way my life has played out. Well, at least at this moment.

The night Spencer and I first made love, sparked a steady relationship between us that went beyond the norm of brothers. That's right, Spencer, my little brother, and I, were in a sexual relationship set on the intent of making a family together.

I know that sounds weird, but its what I've always wanted. And now, its what Spencer wants too.

Since we've started fucking, Spence gave me no rest for the need to conceive. To us, the thought of incestuous impregnation has kept us going at it like rabbits since that first night. And at this point, we don't even care if our parents hear us. Because for one thing, Spencer is a screamer (which only makes me crave him so much more), and two; they couldn't care less. I swear its like talking to a wall with those two, but even with all their faults, I know Spence and I can be great parents.

That brings us to the present, me, my dick and Spencer screaming like I'm a serial killer, rearranging his insides.

"Ngh, Fuck, JASON!" There's that prostate, lil' bitch owes me money.

I have my dick lodged inside Spencer's tight ass, fucking him on the bottom bunk of our shared room. Its been like this for about a week, just us two, fucking like the world was ending. And maybe, it was...for Spencer's ass.

"Fuck," I grunt as Spence tightens his walls around my member, squeezing so hard I just about lose it and jizz, "your so fuckin' tight."

"Give it to me Jason." Spence gets out through gritted teeth, on the verge of his release, "FUCK ME FULL OF YOUR BABIES!"

I pull Spencer even closer to me as I quicken the pace of my thrusts. The slap, slap, slap of skin on skin could be heard, along with labored breaths, screams and curses throughout the house. I don't know if our parents are home, but like I said, it doesn't matter much.

Just as long as I unload in my little brother's ass, I'll be fine.

Spencer's legs wrap around my waist, as I start to feel that 'all too familiar' sensation, churning in my balls. I bury my face in Spencer's neck, littered with marks and bruises, and ghost my lips over my work. Spencer is nearly sobbing at this point. We're both covered in sweat, love bites and bruises, but we're still going hard; loving each second we make love.

"JASON, I'M CLOSE!!!" Spencer screams right in my ear, so I retaliate by biting his.

"I'm close too, baby." I say lowly, sliding my hands down to spread Spencer's cheeks farther apart. "Squirt your juices all over my dick. Carry my child.

That last line does it for the both of us as I latch my mouth onto Spencer's, swallowing his scream. His ass grips my dick like a vice and he shoots his boy cum, all over our chests and stomachs. As for me, I gripped onto Spencer's body so tight, I risk breaking a few of his bones. My cum shot deep into Spencer's ass, flooding his cervix and womb with more of my seed in hopes of it catching. The image of myself, surrounded by my brother/wife and children, spurring me on for every second my orgasm lasted.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to figure out Spencer was pregnant. The morning sickness came right on time and the scent of cooked meat, sent him running and gagging. On his worse days, he would be bed ridden and couldn't do much, but that didn't stop our ever-knowing smiles.

Mom and dad didn't ask questions, they just went about their daily lives with work, dinner dates and time away from home. Nothing about Spencer's different behavior caught their attention.

Spence and I continued to fuck though, even with one or both of them there in the house. But now that my brother and I were expecting, our love-making was a lot more sensual and gentle as opposed to how we usually did it. I was just concerned for my child.

It was a late afternoon, right before Spence went down on me, that my worries decided to make a guest appearance.

"Spence, maybe not tonight, your in your first month right?" I asked, worried that the strain of sex might hurt the baby. Spencer was on his knees, in between my legs when he looked up with a big smile on his face.

"Jason, the fetus is still very small, and sex won't do much to harm it." He assured me, leaning up to give me a kiss on the lips.

Looking back down to his face, I fell in love with my little brother all over again. Despite our ages, I knew I wanted him to be mine forever. I did want a family, but I wanted a family, with him.

"I love you." I said, leaning my face closer to his and initiated a very heated make-out session.

* * *

By the third month, I was sniffing around for lots and houses to raise my family in. I knew that real estate would be an easy matter, considering the town's small population and multiple empty houses.

Besides the sports teams I played for, I also had a part-time job at a little diner near the highway that ran straight through town. I had to bike to my job every other day, since we lived in the denser part of a wooded area. So funds for a house, for my wife and I wasn't going to be much of a problem.

The economy is so low here, I could buy a house and one more just for shits and giggles.

I would be eighteen by the time my first kid is born, so age wouldn't be a problem either. But the one thing that does stand in my way is Spencer. I'll need my mom and dad to hand over custody as legal guardian if I want Spence to live with me. And I don't think a social worker would take to well to a pregnant twelve year-old, staying with his brother.

If we had to stay under the radar, so be it.

* * *

One day, when I came back from work, I was sweating through my uniform and my hair, which had been growing out, was starting to cling to my head. But just as entered my house, Spencer appeared, naked and with his protruding belly sticking out in front of him.

I got an instant hard-on and wanted to take my brother right there by the front door.

"Hey, hon." He greeted like a seductive wife, greeting her scandalous lover.

"Hey, baby. Why are you-" I was cut off by Spencer crudely grabbing my junk and squeezing hard.

"I want you." Spencer whined in my ear, like a lost puppy needing a home.

I started leading Spencer to our room, but he stopped me.

"No, let's do it in here." He said, guiding me into the living room, where a huge-ass window overlooked the front yard.

"Baby we can't, mom or dad could walk in on us, at any minute.

This didn't seem to bother Spence as he leaned in close, with a confident smile on his lips.

"That's what'll make this all the more exciting." He breathed in my face, the scent of mint coming from his mouth. And who was I to decline?

Spencer must know that he can get away with anything by this point. He has the face and voice of an angel. So combine his breath-taking looks and his stomach bulging out because of our unborn baby, and you have the perfect fantasy. I was really going to fuck him like it would be my last.

But before I could capture his lips, Spence pushed me to sit down on the couch, and got in between my legs. He wasted no time in opening my fly and taking my dick out. With him getting more rounded with his pregnancy, I find it harder not to keep my dick nestled inside him, or to pop a boner every five seconds.

"Can you deep-throat?" I ask, wondering if my brother's been improving his skills at all.

"I can try." He says in a sultry voice.

"Be careful." I muse, just for him to chuckle and swallow my dick. As Spencer closes his mouth around my dick, I feel him open his throat and slide down a good five inches before he has to come back up for air. "Aaugh!" I roll my head back as the sensation of Spencer throat envelops me like a slick asshole. Spence goes down again, and this time he goes further, opening his throat to swallow the dick that knocked him up.

As Spence continues to go to town on my dick, I take this time to undo the buttons on my shirt and slid it off. Spence came off my dick for air before he goes back in, but this time, I nearly nut.

"Hnngh." Spencer moans as his nose just barely touches my shaved pubes. But I didn't want the fun to end here, so getting up from the couch, I stood tall and dominating over my little bro, who looked up at me through his eye lashes. "Did you like that?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Well, then you're gonna love this." He smirks as he takes me into his mouth again, but this time; Spencer is using his thighs to push himself up, sucking me off with my full length lodged in his throat.

"F-fuck, Spence." I moan out, watching Spence look me square in the eye as he deep throats me again. And each time he came up to swallow, he made a gurgling noise.

I could only take, maybe another minute, before I would lose it. So taking my dick out and pushing Spencer onto the couch, I guided my brother to lay down and began to return the favor.

"Mm, Jason, yeah, just like that." Spencer moaned as inhaled his dick and balls.

"So good, wanted it all day. Wanted...you." Spence lifted his head to look down at me, and I knew the sight of an older version of him must have pushed him good and hard. Because not a second later, my cheeks were puffing up with jizz.

"FUCK." Spencer groaned out, long and whiney as he unloaded in my mouth. However I, be a grateful and loving husband/brother, swallowed Spencer's load and even sucked his dick clean.

"Not to bad-" I'm cut off by the sight of Spencer prepping his ass for me not a few seconds after he climaxed. His face is still red and ridden with lust, his dick has yet to soften, but he looks just as ready as the night we first made love.

"Put it in, Jay. I need it. The baby needs it."

Holy mother of incest, I love this kid.

"I love you." I gushed as I kissed him deeply and passionately. I did this, all the while popping the head of my dick, inside Spencer's hole.

"I love you so much Spence, you have no idea." I said as that familiar warmth surrounded my cock, again.

"I'd like to think I do." Came his reply, strained as I pushed more of myself into him. "I've idolized you since I could walk." Spence began as I started a slow rhythm of moving our hips together.

"You've always been my hero, the best part of my day and now...." Spencer trailed off as he placed a gentle hand over his bulging stomach as the reminder of what we are crossed his mind.

"You're stepping up to the plate of fatherhood. Not many guys would do that." Hearing this only spurs me on. As I angle my hips and make a few jabs at his prostate, Spencer continues his praising.

"You *hngh* are taking me, us, away from here and starting a life for a family. A real family."

"A big family." I correct as I'm now pounding into Spence. By now, the both of us have been getting more sweaty, but that only adds to how sexy and mature, Spencer looks. As I keep pounded into my little bro, I lean down to encircle Spence in my arms as we keep fucking. I know that this is his favorite postion.

"You satisfy my needs ev-ery-day." Spence says in gasps as I rock the couch with our love-making.

"Your cock is so BIG, and-and long." By the sound of his voice, raising in pitch, Spencer's close and thank god, too. I can't hold on much longer.

"I want to have so many children with you Jason. You're my world, my husband my...my-" Our climax is close, I can feel it in my fucking soul.

"MY EVERYTHING!!!!" Spencer screams as I hold him tightly against me. Our legs tangled together as I cum deep inside him, and he spills on the bottom of his stomach.

After a few moments of bliss, tangled on the couch, sweaty, winded and starstruck by my brother; I lift my head to look him deeply in the eyes.

"Your my everything too, Spencer." Spencer and I look deeply into each others eyes, for what seems like forever. Gazing that turned into kissing, which then turned into making out. I really do love Spencer with all my heart. I will protect him and our children from the world and do anything to keep them out of harms way. So that keeps us here, on the couch, tongues dancing to an incestuous tune on he and I could play.

Even when our parents walk into the house with a takeout box and a few groceries, we pay them no mind. The take no notice of us, either.

It's just me and Spencer.

 

**A few months later**

 

"Push, baby, push!" I encourage as Spencer squeezes my hand in a death grip. All the while laying on a brass framed bed, Spencer is giving birth to our first child.

A month before Spencer's due date, I finally got enough money to get that house. It's a decent sized home with four bedrooms and two baths. It's got white siding and a brown colored roof that makes it look like nothing special.

But it is special, that is, to me and Spence.

The day I brought my wife to our new home, he cried happy tears and couldn't hide his giddiness for a tour. We must have fucked twice in each room, before we got back to our other home. A week after we moved some stuff into our new place, a friend of mine from school had come back from vacation, and I thank my lucky stars she did.

My friend, Josie, is planning to study nursing in college when she and I graduate. So I let her in on my personal life with Spencer, which to my surprise, didn't faze her at all.

"Come off it, you two look like you wanna eat each other when you're alone in a room, together." She said, that awkward afternoon.

So, giving her some practical practice, I asked if she could delivery my children.

"Children," she stated in surprise, "as in more than one?" She held up a finger and gave me a disbelieving look.

"Yes more than one." I said with pride. "I wanna be an octo dad." Josie and I laughed at that.

"You sure are something else, Jason Willow Smith."

I think back to those day with a smile, mainly because it felt like I could be normal with Josie. It felt like I could still love my brother while still maintaining a presence in today's society, but also still have my little brother as my wife and mother of our children. Spencer's screams bring me back back to the matter at hand, my first born is coming.

"Your doing great, Spencer, I got the head out."

"Oh god, Jason!" Spencer sobbed as he held onto me tightly.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"One more push, Mr. Smith. Just one more." I heard Spence inhale sharply as he looked away from me and closed his eyes. He let out another scream of agony before there were the small sounds of an infant's cries.

"Mr and Mr. Smith, congratulations, it's a boy." Josie beamed as she got a wet wash cloth and cleaned off our son, before handing him over; bundled up in a towel.

"Oh, Jason, Jason a boy, our boy." Spencer cried as he took hold of our baby. Weighting at four pounds, eleven ounces, was Teddy Theodore Smith. Looking very much like his fathers, Teddy had brown hair (lots for a newborn) and as I would guess it, brown eyes. Spence pulled him close so he could nurse on my brother/wife's enlarged pecs, and without much resistance, Teddy latched onto a nipple and started sucking.

"This feels so weird." Spence observed as Josie did some final touch ups and started packing her medical bag away.

Later that day, when Spence and the baby were fast asleep. I poured a cup of coffee for Josie and I, just basking in the afterglow of this miracle.

"Thank you, Josie, again. For doing all this." I said as seriously as I could. But Josie just smiled and waved me off.

"Anytime, Jason, this whole..." she pause to find the right word, "experience, was just one kick-ass way to end my year." Josie beamed as she took another sip, and I drank from mine too.

As I sat in my kitchen, I let myself relax. My brother/wife has finally given birth to our first child. My friend is gonna come back around for another delivery, and I have my life in order for a future surrounded by family. I wonder what the future will be like?

Only time could tell.

 

* fifteen years later *

 

Three house extensions, fifteen years and eleven more kids later, Spencer and I still fuck like rabbits, even this late into the night.

"Oh fuck, Jason." My fully grown, little brother moaned as I thrusted in and out of him. These days, Spencer still kept his hair longer than mine, but developed a body that was lean and strong. Strong enough to bare eleven more kids from yours truly.

My wife really does make me the proudest man on Earth. And at the age of 27, me being 32, he still looked amazing.

"Wait, baby do you hear that?" Spence interrupted to listen to something, seemingly only he could hear. But after a moment, I could hear it too.

"Oh fuck, Teddy." That's Michael's voice, my son who was born a few months after Teddy was. And by the sounds of it, Teddy was sure giving it to his little brother.

"Jay, do you think they're ready to-" I cut Spence off with a kiss and a harsh thrust, aimed for his prostate.

"Agh." Spence moaned as his head hit the pillows, clearly the pleasure won out over his rationality.

"If they're old enough to have sex, they're old enough to have a kid." I reasoned as I picked up my brothers hips, and fuck down into his ass. The sound of our love-making must also be having an effect on our boys, going through puberty. But if I'm being honest with myself, the sounds of my sons making love to each other, just makes me harder.

"Just wait until Michael starts showing." I mused, as Spencer thrashed about our bed, doing his best to stay quiet in case we wake up the baby.

"Jason-"

"Yeah?"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Do it, put another one inside me."

Spencer wants to have another baby? 

For a while, I just stood there, frozen.....I was stunned and have a right to be. After our latest child, the strain of pregnancy became too much for Spencer, so we agreed that twelve kids was good enough. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"Are you sure about this?" I asks as I pull out. Spencer nods, that same glimmering look in his eyes he got when we made love, so young. So I take off the condom I had on, and push back into Spencer, and allow me to confess, it left right.

That night, my wife and I made sweet, sweet love. Slow and steady, as we gazed into each others eyes, I gently released inside my brothers slick heat and consummated our thirteenth child. That night Spence and I had those knowing smiles on our faces, the giddiness in our stomachs, even as we lay down to sleep, I rest to the feeling of impregnating my little brother.

And that, is the best feeling in the world.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap people. *takes bite out of wrap* Hmm....needs more lettuce.... well I hope ya'll enjoyed that. What did you think about all this? Weird, sick, hot, romantic, fluffy, just the right amount of pure nonsensical for the common homosapein to explore and wonder "what the hell did I just read?' and "why am I horny?"

Comments are appreciated.

Peace!


	3. Sequel Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news for you.

Hello, hi, hope all is well. So, I think ya'll know that I love comments, even if they're there just to point out grammar mistakes. But, I 've managed to pull through and start a sequel to this story as some of you had suggested.

The sequel is called 'Smith Family Incest' and can be found on my profile. Thanks for all your comments and encouragement, guys. And especially you clavius!

-Sammy


End file.
